


Face Claims for Unshaken by the Darkness

by HereBeDragons



Series: Unshaken by the Darkness [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Meta, Photographs, face claims, unshaken by the darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereBeDragons/pseuds/HereBeDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of photographic face claims for my Dragon Age story, "Unshaken by the Darkness." More will be added as the story progresses. Note: these are not necessarily the actors I would cast to play these characters in a movie (although in some cases, yes, I would). Really, though, these actors are the way I envision the characters' physical appearance in my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Cousland Family

Rhianna Cousland (Kate Beckinsale)

Young Rhianna (Emily Alyn Lind)

Bryce Cousland (Russell Crowe)

Eleanor Cousland (Audrey Hepburn)

Fergus Cousland (Henry Cavill)

Oriana Cousland (Maria Valverde)

Oren Cousland (Asa Butterfield)

Puppy Dane (Cane Corso)

Faolan (Friesian)

Gwyn (Siberian Goshawk)

 


	2. People in Ferelden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face claims for some of the Fereldan characters in the first book of Unshaken by the Darkness. If there someone featured in Book One you don't see pictured here, give me a shout and I'll see if I can come up with a face claim for them. Orlesian characters will be in a separate chapter.

Loghain Mac Tir (David Gandy)

King Maric Theirin (Nicolaj Coster-Waldau)

Cailan Theirin (Alexander Skarsgard)

Anora Mac Tir (Sophia Myles)

Teagan Guerrin (Tom Hiddleston)

Rendon Howe (Jason Isaacs)

Thomas Howe (Benedict Cumberbatch)

Leonas Bryland (Liam Neeson)

Habren Bryland (Saoirse Ronan)

Eamon Guerrin (Sean Bean)

Vaughan Kendells (Christian Bale)

Uthalas (Esai Morales)

Nicola Baranti (Jean Marsh)

Roland (Rory) Gilmore (Simon Woods)

 

 


	3. People in Orlais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face claims for some of the characters from the Orlesian section of Book One.

Gauvain Presd'eaux (Sendhil Ramamurthy)

Empress Celene (Natalie Dormer)

Duncan (Oded Fehr)


	4. Kinloch Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face claims for characters we first meet at Kinloch Hold. Presented in the order in which they appear in the story.

Neria Surana (Aishwarya Rai): 

 

Cullen (Max Martini):

 

First Enchanter Irving (Ian McKellen):

 

Knight-Commander Greagoir (Jeremy Irons):

 

Solona Amell (Faune Chambers):

 

Jowan (Ian Somerhalder):


	5. Lothering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are some characters we meet in Lothering. I've included the entire Hawke family, even though Carver and Jo do not appear in the Lothering chapter.

Sten (Christopher Judge)

 

Leandra Hawke (Phylicia Rashad)

 

Leliana (Elena Satine)

 

Bethany Hawke (Kylie Bunbury)

 

Carver Hawke (Lamman Rucker)

 

Josefina Hawke (Rihanna)


	6. Ostagar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face claims for characters introduced at Ostagar, and a few we've seen before but I threw them in anyway. :)

Cailan Theirin (Alexander Skarsgard)

 

Rhianna Cousland (Kate Beckinsale)

 

Arcill ar Muire O Falconhold (Vladimir Kulich)

 

Roland (Javier Bardem)

 

Wynne (Helen Mirren)

  
Alistair (Josh Dallas)

  
Catrin (Rena Sofer)

  
Daveth (Ben Youcef)

  
Duncan (Oded Fehr)

  
Jory (Timothy Busfield)


	7. Korcari Wilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face Claims for the Korcari Wilds, including adult Dane.

Dane (Cane Corso)

 

Morrigan (Katie McGrath)

 

Flemeth (Judy Dench)


	8. Kinloch Hold - during Broken Circle

 

 

Wynne - Helen Mirren

 

Desire Demon - Keira Knightley

 

Niall - Ian Anthony Dale

 

Jessa (Daveth’s sister) - Hafsia Herzi

 

Daveth - Ben Youcef

 

Elowen (Daveth’s mother) - Rachida Brakni

 

Nemain - Ruska Mayashavili

 

Uldred - Stanley Tucci

 

Neria Surana - Aishwarya Rai

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
